


Ya Boi Gets Busted

by GlowSticksHusky



Series: Pokemon Spanking Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Giovanni - Freeform, Guzma - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Otk spanking, Parental Instinct, Pokemon, Team Rocket - Freeform, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowSticksHusky/pseuds/GlowSticksHusky
Summary: My first Spanking fic in ten years, I would lime to say I have gotten better, but I will leave that fur ya all to decide. Sorry the begining is kinda weird, it sounded better when I started the fanfic, and I was too lazy to fix it.This is just a short story bout Guzma getting his butt spanked by Giovanni, for letting Giovanni's adopted son join Team Skull even though he KNEW he was a Rocket.Title thought up by Space_Case_Axy
Series: Pokemon Spanking Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588231
Kudos: 4





	Ya Boi Gets Busted

An angered Giovanni was heading to the Alola region to find his adopted runaway son named Kaiser. He had heard rumours the he had joined Team Skull as a way to rebel against him and Giovanni was pissed that Guzma would let him join Team Skull knowing he was already a member of Team Rocket.

'Just wait till I get my hands on those two.’ Giovanni thought as he boarded the plane to Alola. It would take a good three hours to get there, but if Kaiser could do it so could he. It would be Giovanni’s mission to bring Kaiser back home with him.

Three hours later Giovanni’s plane touched down in Alola and he was on his way to Po town where he knew Team Skulls hideout was, unlike his that were kept a secret Team Skulls hide was known to all.

He knew it would take a day to get there, but it was worth it to see the looks on Kaiser’s and Guzma’s faces. ‘If only I had Kaiser’s Charizard this mission would take a few hours instead of a day.’ He thought as he sent out his Rhydon so he could ride on it’s back.

Giovanni arrived in Po town a day and six hours later, he easily beat down every Team Skull grunt that stood in his way till he got one of them to talk and tell him where Kaiser known as Grunt number sixty nine was along with where Guzma could be found.

Giovanni knew what he was going to do to Kaiser as punishment, but what would he do to Guzma? He thought he knew, but how would Guzma take to it? He planned on giving his son a proper spanking even if he was a little old for one. It corrected him when he was little, so he thought it may correct him now as well.

Giovanni kicked in Guzma’s door only to see Guzma having sex with Kaiser in the classic wheelbarrow position. Kaiser was moaning with sheer pleasure in likes the which he had never heard come from his son, and he had heard Kaiser having sex before as his room was next door to Giovanni’s.

”Kaiser! What on earth are you doing!?” He shouted and walked up to them in a pissed off manner, not only did Guzma let his Twenty year old son to join Team Skull he was having sex with him as well!

“I can explain father, see I am Grunt number Sixty-Nine, so Guzma and I thought we would have a little fun and have some sex, this is even my first time bottoming. “Kaiser replied hesitantly.

"I do not care if you were grunt number Eighty Kaiser! Guzma! Pull out of my son right now! You both are in some serious trouble!” Kaiser’s adopted father growled.

Guzma pulled out of Kaiser and pulled his pants up well Kaiser pulled his pants up as well. “What do you mean I am in some serious Trouble! I was just pleasuring your son like he asked me too besides he is an adult!” Guzma shouted and prepared to fight Giovanni himself weather it be in a brawl or a Pokémon battle.

Giovanni stormed right up to Guzma grabbed his arm and sat on his bed throwing the man over his lap.” First I am going to spank you Guzma, secondly I am going to take you back to Kanto for rehabilitation and so you can join my Team Rocket origination and start first fresh.”

“Like hell am going with you to join Team Rocket!” Guzma shouted only to feel a sharp swat land on his clothed bottom.

"Yo Kaiser beat it!"Guzma told as he was not bout to let one of his grunts watch him get his ass beat.  


Kaiser promptly took off, but he only went outside of Guzma's room so he could if he wanted watch Guzma get his ass beat, but he thought it be better that he did not hang around.

Giovanni did not take much note of his son leaving the room as he focused on Guzma and his punishment first. "Oh yes you are Guzzy, you will be willing go with after I beat your ass for letting Kaiser join your Team Skull and for having sex with my son!” Giovanni growled and landed another two sharp and firm swats down onto Guzma’s shorts. “Lets remove those shorts of yours shall we Guzzy?”

Guzma quickly covered his bottom up when he was asked if his shorts should come down. “No keep them on old man I am thirty nine years old you can not spank me like I am some child or son of yours!”

Giovanni however ignored the man’s words removed his hands, and pulled his shorts revealing Beedrill boxers before landing more swats onto the man’s boxers.

*Swat*

*Whap*

*Swat*

Guzma howled in pain for a man in his near fifty’s those swats really hurt, even over his boxers. “Please stop Giovanni, Kaiser can go home with you and never come back!”

“Too late once someone joins a gang they are in there for Good Guzma, you of all people should know his, that is why you will be joined Team Rocket!” Gio Growled and swatted the man’s boxered butt a few more times.

Fine I will just let Grunt Sixty-Nine go! Then you will let me go right?” Guzma shouted and howled at the swats as he hoped Giovanni would just spank him over his boxers and not pull them down like he did with Kaiser before he had sex with him.

"Sorry Guzzy, but I think your boxers need to come down to show just how serious I am bout reforming you as a member of Team Rocket.” Giovani told before tugging Guzma’s boxers down to his ankles and giving his bare ass another five harsh swats.

*Swat!*

*Whap*

*Swat*

*Swat*

*Swat*

Guzma could barely hold back tear at this point as they were streaming down his face, for a older man these swats were tough on those Team Skull Boss. “Ahhh! Okay! Okay! I will go with you just please stop spanking me!” He shouted and went to cover his sore bare rear.

*Whap!*

*Swat!*

*Whap!*

*Swat*

Giovanni’s hand grabbed Guzma's hand and pinned it to his back before landing three more times. Like when he spanked his own sons he aimed to teach a lesson each time he spanked them. “I think you are ready for a Time-Out then some TLC on my lap.”

"Y-yes S-s-s-Sir…” Guzma said as he was stood up on his feet and put in the corner by Giovanni.

“Kaiser get your ass in here!” Giovanni now shouted for his son to come in the room as he knew he was probably hanging out outside Guzma’s door.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
